The high molecular weight proteins of very low density, low density and intermediate density human serum lipoproteins will be characterized with respect to their numbers, homologies with one another, and occurrence in genetically defined populations. The possibility that these high molecular weight proteins represent multimers of a smaller peptide will be investigated.